


Diamond Ring Blues

by mullingarstyls



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Sadness, are they married?, first larry, i dunno, poem, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 09:23:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1813366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mullingarstyls/pseuds/mullingarstyls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Harry need to call it off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diamond Ring Blues

**Author's Note:**

> p.s: I take prompts on my tumblr: mullingarstyls and on my Wattpad: LizzieCox

The rain is falling

Like the tears

On Harry's face.

His love is talking

Like an angel

Without grace.

Harry knows

He needs to let go

But there's no

Way to let go

 

~~

 

_Louis' gotta pack his things_

_Needs to leave his diamond ring_

_Harry's not following_

_Uh oh_

_There's nothing_

_Gotta leave the diamond ring_

 

_~~~_

 

Harry's heart is breaking

Like the glass

On windows

Harry's faith is shaking

Like an earthquake

Well, uh oh

He sees

Reality

Not pretty

Like fantasy

 

~~

 

_Louis' gotta pack hi_ _s things_

_Needs to leave his diamond ring_

_Harry's not following_

_Uh oh_

_There's nothing_

_Gotta leave the diamond ring_

 

_~~~_

 

Louis' got a plane ticket

Harry's somewhere far away

He won't find Louis

Harry: _I love you_

Louis: _That's not true_

They make each other feel

So blue

 

~~

 

_Louis' gotta pack his things_

_Needs to leave his diamond ring_

_Harry's not following_

_Uh oh_

_There's nothing_

_Gotta leave the diamond ring_

 

_~~~_


End file.
